I Don't Like Your Fic
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Hermione dá alok e resolve começar a cantar pra roubar o "Uon Uon" da Lilá. Não nos responsabilizamos pela perda de neurônios.


_Título original:_ I Don't Like Your Girlfriend  
><em>Autora:<em> Ghata Granger  
><em>Link: <em>http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3640067 / 1 / I_dont_Like_Your_Girlfriend

**Fic indicada pela própria autora! *palmas* {Charlly: É de autoras assim que o mundo precisa!}**

* * *

><p>Essa fik <strong>(Sophia: Já começo querendo morrer.)(Maddie: Te entendo completamente, Sophs.) {Charlly: [2]}<strong>surgiu meio de repente quando tava escutando a música girlfriend da Avril Lavigne, aí me deu a idéia de escrever essa song. Se passa na época que o Rony e a Lilá tavam namorando e a Hermione tava tendo akeles **(Maddie: Ai meu Locke, odeio 'K's.)** ataques de ciúmes. É minha primeira songfik, dêem um desconto xD **(Sophia: Não dou desconto porra nenhuma! u.u) {Charlly: E eu lá sou caixa de supermercado pra dar desconto, criatura!}**

**I Don't Like Your Girlfriend**

Hermione estava sentadano **(Maddie: Sentada&Dando)(Maddie[2]: Ou "Sem estar dando", vocês escolhem! =D)** **{Charlly: Eu escolho a segunda opção :D}(Sophia: Eu escolho a primeira :3)** salão comunal lendo um livro, como sempre. Rony desce **(Sophia: Hermione estava... Rony desce...)** de seu quarto e senta-se com a garota, para tentar conversar com ela.

"Bom dia!"

"Bom dia!" respondeu a garota indiferente. **(Maddie: Tão indiferente que usou até ponto de exclamação, né, amiga?)**

"Er..como foi..." Rony não consegue terminar sua frase, pos **(Sophia: Tem alguém comendo letra.) {Charlly: Eu discordo! Tem alguém sentando nas letras, se é que me entendem.} **Lilá aparece de repente, acabara de descer de seu dormitório. **(Sophia: E essa concordância verbal?)(Maddie: Que concordância, Sophia? Não vejo nenhuma por aqui.) {Charlly: O concordância, sua covarde, volte aqui e faça o seu trabalho!}**

"Uon-Uon! Que bom que você já acordou! Vamos descer pra tomar café?" perguntou a garota animada.

Hermione revirou os olhos. **{Charlly: "No próximo episódio de Mistérios da Humanidade:"}** Como o Rony podia aturar aquela garota? **(Sophia: Eis a questão.)(Maddie: Me pergunto isso desde o 6º Livro.) **

"Ah, claro!" respondeu.

Quando os dois estavam saindo do salão comunal de mãos dadas, Hermione teve uma idéia repentina. **(Sophia: Lá vem merda.) **Era uma loucura o que ela ia fazer agora. Lembrou-se de uma música de uma cantora trouxa que havia escutado durante as férias, de ritmo dançante. **(Sophia: Avril Lavigne ainda não havia lançado Girlfriend quando Hermione ainda estava em Hogwarts '-')** **{Charlly: Avril Lavigne ainda usava fraldas quando a Hermione estava em Hogwarts '-'} {Charlly 2: Tá, exagerei. Mas era quase isso.}**Era semelhante a situação pela qual estava passando(ta, eu sei que na época não existia ne a Avril ainda, mas tudo bem xD)**(Maddie: Não, querida autora, não está "tudo bem"! Lapsos temporais são muito sérios!) {Charlly: Muitos bruxos enlouqueceram por causa disso.}**. Hermione levantou da cadeira, deixou o livro de lado, aproximou-se do casal e cutucou Rony. **(Sophia: PULA PIRATA! -n)** Quando os dois olharam pra trás, ela começou a cantar: **(Sophia: Não tem nem um fundinho musical pra acompanhar? Hermione cantando deve ser tipo eu: quebra os vidros da casa!) {Charlly: Tipo a Mulher Gorda e o copinho de vidro.}**

**Hey, hey, You, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey,You, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

_Hey hey_

_Você você_

_Eu não gosto da sua namorada_

_Sem chance, Sem chance_

_Acho que você precisa de uma nova_

_Hey hey_

_Você Você_

_Eu poderia ser a sua namorada_

Lilá olhou pra cara de Hermione com um misto de surpresa e indignação. **(Sophia: YOU BITCH!)(Maddie e Charlly capotam.) **Já Rony olhou pra ela surpreso sim, mas não podia negar que estava um tanto feliz. Acabou soltando um sorriso bobo, **(Sophia: Pega o sorriso do Ron! Pega! *corre*)** deixando Lilá mais indignada ainda.**(Maddie: O que é isso na sua cabeça, Lilá? Um chifre?) {Charlly: Não, acho que são dois *Busca lupa para poder analisar melhor a cabeça da Lilá.*}** Hermione sabia que estava pagando o maior mico de sua vida, mas mesmo assim continuou: **(Sophia: Ela podia ter parado, poxa.){Charlly: E é exatamente o que a Hermione que eu conheço faria.}**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

_Hey hey_

_Você Você_

_Eu sei que você gosta de mim_

_Sem chance, Sem chance_

_Você sabe que não é segredo_

_Hey hey_

_Você você_

_Eu quero ser a sua namorada_

Nessa altura, todos os presentes já haviam esquecido do café-da-manhã. **(Sophia: Por quê? Tomar café seria mais proveitoso do que ouvir a voz da Hermione.)(Maddie: Eu imaginei presentes MESMO, não sei porque.){Charlly: Sabe o que eu tava pensando? A Hermione bem que podia ser presa por plágio, né? Tipo, sair catando a música dos outros por aí... Ah, esqueçam.} **Não era todo dia que acontecia um show desses. **(Sophia: Ainda bem!) {Charlly: Porque Kami-sama é bom.}** Muitos estavam rindo da situação, obviamente. **(Sophia: Me diz quem não está?) {Charly: Nós que estamos ripando, obviamente.} **A monitora Hermione Granger, sabe-tudo, sempre fazia tudo certinho dando uma ataque daqueles de uma hora pra outra? **(Sophia: Um exemplo de Monitora!)** Neste exato momento, Gina estava descendo do dormitório.**(Maddie: 'Tá atrasada, amiga! Estava fazendo o quê? c:) {Charlly: Tava testando a varinha do Harry, que eu sei x3}** Primeiro, pensou que estava sob algum feitiço ilusório ou ainda que estava sonhando e não havia acordado. **(Sophia: Eu às vezes sonho que eu acordei, mas na verdade eu ainda estou dormindo e me atraso u.u)** Deu um beliscão no próprio braço. Doeu, e muito. **(Sophia: Gina dando uma de idiota.) {Charlly: Pow, gêmea, não faz assim!} {Charlly: Sim, eu a Ginny somos gêmeas! Quer ver porque? Somos as duas ruivas, nascemos no mesmo dia, amamos Harry Potter(eu só o livro) e somos super phodonas u.u (sim, sou exibida. E daí?)} **Então queria dizer que Hermione finalmente havia tomada alguma atitude ao invés de ficar chorando pelos cantos? **(Maddie: Hermione Emo.)(Sophia: Entre tomar essa atitude escrota e chorar, era melhor continuar chorando, porque né.) **A garota desceu as escadas e acompanhou p show junto com os outros colegas, rindo de se acabar.**(Maddie: O certo não seria "se acabando de rir"? ****Que construção estranha o_õ)**

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**

_Você é tão bom,_

_Eu quero você só pra mim,_

_Você é tão delicioso_

_Eu penso em você o tempo inteiro,_

_Você é tão viciante_

_Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer para que você se sinta melhor? _**(Maddie: PUTARIA! AEAE) {Charlly: SURUBAA, ORGIAAA, AE! –N}**

Neste momento, Lilá se enfureceu. **(Sophia: Só neste momento? Lilá está calminha demais.)(Maddie: Ela é lerda, isso sim.) {Charlly: A Lilá é uma puta, pronto.} **Sabia que Hermione queria roubar o Rony dela, mas nunca imaginou que ela fosse capaz de uma baixaria daquelas. **(Sophia: É, meu! Fazer todo mundo ouvir ela cantar até Ron aceitar ficar com ela já é muito crueldade!) {Charlly: Pobrezinho do Ron! Já era impopular, imagina com a Hermione fazendo isso!} **Era praticamente humilhante. O pior de tudo era que Rony parecia estar gostando da situação **{Charlly: Masoquista.}**. Hermione cantava e ainda dançava, se insinuando para seu namorado. **(Sophia: Imaginem Hermione dançando! Imaginem a Hermione se insinuando pro Ron! Imaginaram? É, nem eu.)(Maddie: Eu imaginei, Sophs. E vou precisar de outra estadia no St. Mungus depois dessa!){Charlly: Me leva junto, por favor!}**

**Don't pretend**

**I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too**

**And you know I'm right**

_Não finja_

_Eu acho que você sabe que eu sou uma preciosidade_

_E como, yeah, eu sou uma princesa filha da mãe _**(Maddie: Literalmente seria "Princesa fodedora de mãe", mas deixa pra lá.)**

_Eu posso dizer que você gosta de mim também_

_E você sabe que eu estou certa_

Neste momento, mais um personagem está entrando na história. O famoso Harry Potter estava descendo as escadas do dormitório. **(Sophia: Todo mundo descendo as escadas dos dormitórios.) {Charlly: Sabia! A Ginny tava mesmo fazendo teste drive!}** Mais um que também beliscou o próprio braço acreditando que estivesse sonhando. Mais um que exclamou de dor. Mais um que foi assistir o show. Bem que precisava de um motivo pra rir ultimamente. **(Sophia: Mais um... Mais um... Mais um...)(Maddie: Parágrafo basicamente construido na lingua de telemarketing! ****"Está entrando", "Estava descendo"...)**

**She's like so what ever**

**You can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

_Ela é tão sem graça_

_Você pode fazer muito melhor_

_Eu acho que deveríamos ficar juntos agora_

_E é isso que todo mundo está comentando_

"Ah, agora você passou dos limites!" disse Lilá apontando a varinha para Hermione.

Gina, escondida pegou a varinha de Lilá com o feitiço accio. **(Sophia: Se ela ía usar **_**accio**_** não precisava fazer isso escondida!)(Maddie: Não iria ser mais fácil usar **_**Expelliarmus**_**?) {Charlly: Lança um Avada e mata ela de uma vez, caramba!} **Aquele show tinha que continuar! Harry estava do lado dela e começou a rir. **(Sophia: Harry tem efeito retardado... Só começou a rir agora!)**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way I see**

**The way you look at me**

**And even when you look away**

**I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time**

**Again and again**

_Eu posso ver a maneira_

_Eu vejo_

_A maneira como você olha para mim_

_E até quando você olha para longe_

_Eu sei que você está pensando em mim _**{Charlly: Convencida...}**

_Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo_

_De novo e de novo_

Ao cantar essa parte, Hermione pegou Rony pela blusa.**(Maddie: A PUTARIA VAI COMEÇAR!) ****{Charlly: PUTARIA É BOM, BOM! ****PUTARIA É BOM, BOM, BOM! (8)}** Lilá a empurrou pra longe. **(Sophia: MOOVE BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY! GET OUT THE WAY, BITCH! (8) HSAIUEHIASUEH.) **Parecia que ia começar um briga de mulher, o que animou ainda mais o resto dos alunos. **(Sophia: O povo adora ver briga de mulher, né?) {Charlly: Bando de tarados u.u} **Começaram até a apostar quem iria ganhar,**(Maddie: Cadê o Staff de Hogwarts? Professores? Diretor?) {Charlly: Ih, Maddie, do jeito que tá indo, aposto que foi o Dumbledore quem começou as apostas.}** mas dessa vez foi Harry quem parou Lilá lançando o feitiço impedimenta. Rony e Hermione perceberam logo que eram Harry e Gina. **(Sophia: Logo? Certeza que eles perceberam logo? Pra mim eles tão meio lesadinhos, pra só ter percebido agora!) (Maddie: Até porque o Harry não chama nenhum pingo de atenção, né? Principalmente a cicatriz - tão comum!) {Charlly: Ih, gente com cicatriz de raio na testa eu vejo todo o dia.} **As orelhas de Rony estavam tão vermelhas que poderia dizer que estavam pegando fogo. **(Sophia: QUEEEIMA NO INFEEEERNO! -n)** E Hermione já devia ter passado por todas as cores, provavemente. **(Sophia: A menina tá passando mal e ninguém faz nada!) **Mas agora que começara, tinha de terminar. **(Maddie: Não, não tinha. A mona já ganhou o bofe, continuar pra quê?) {Charlly: Porque ela é uma Diva, bee!}**

**So come over here**

**Tell me what I wanna hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

**And again and again and again**

**Cause**

**She's like so what ever**

**And you can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

_Então venha até aqui_

_Me dizer o que eu quero ouvir_

_Melhor ainda, faz a sua namorada desaparecer_

_Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais_

_Nunca mais, nunca mais, nunca mais_

_Porque_

_Ela é tão sem graça_

_Você pode fazer muito melhor_

_Eu acho que deveríamos ficar juntos agora_

_E é isso que todo mundo está comentando_

Lilá podia estar paralisada, mas ela ainda assistia e escutava tudo. **(Sophia: AH VÁ!) **Lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. **(Sophia: Nem senti dó.)(Maddie: [2]) {Charlly: [3]} **Era uma situação extremamente humilhante. **(Sophia: Pra Hermione, né? Porque não tem nada de humilhante pra Lilá, ela não tá cantando!) **Quanta raiva sentia de Hermione agora. Mais humilhante era ver que Rony ria com a situação. **(Sophia: Afinal, ele ria, sentia vergonha, sorria, chorava por ter que ouvir a Hermione...?)(Maddie: Vai explodir já já, o coitado.) ****{Charlly: Art is a... *Leva pedrada.*}**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Oh**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can**

**Cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when it's gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?**

_Num segundo você estará enrolado em volta do meu dedo_

_Porque eu consigo_

_Porque eu consigo fazer melhor_

_Não há outros_

_Quando é que você vai deixar?_

_Ela é tão estúpida.. _**{Charlly: Nessa parte nós concordamos. Dá pra devolver o potinho agora?}**

_Que diabo estava pensando?_

Lilá conseguira se recuperar, mas não podia tentar nada. Sabia que já havia perdido. **(Maddie: Aff, desistiu assim mesmo? Nem parece da Grifinória! Btw, alguém me explica COMO a Lilá foi pra Grifinória?) {Charlly: Do mesmo jeito que a Parvati.} **A garota saiu correndo aos prantos para o dormitório, seguida de Parvati que acompanhou a amiga e lançou um olhar assassino para Rony e Hermione. **(Sophia: OOHH! Merlin nos salve do olhar mortal da Parvati!)(Maddie: Merlin nos salve da Hermione cantando, isso sim.) {Charlly explode de tanto rir.}**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no wayHey hey**

**You you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, Hey, Hey**

Ao final da música, Hermione já estava cansada, **(Sophia: Também, né!) **porém não tão cansada para o que iria fazer agora. Ela agarrou Rony pela blusa e o beijou. **(Sophia: Se ela estivesse muito cansada não ía beijar o Ron?) **De início, Rony ficou surpreso, mas logo correspondeu. **(Sophia: AEE! \o\lol /o/ -qq) {Charlly: WEEE \o/} (Maddie: Não shippo =3= /apanha) **O resto dos alunos que estavam reunido fizeram **(Sophia: Beijos, concordância. Vá com Deus.) **uma algazarra, aplaudiram, assobiaram. Mas ninguém mostrou tanto entusiasmo quanto Harry e Gina, que logo também acompanharam a deixa. **(Sophia: Harry e Gina não precisam aproveitar uma deixa para se beijarem. Eles já admitiram se gostar muito antes u.u) **Mais motivo para algazarra.**(Maddie: Até porque todo mundo de Hogwarts é fã dos casais, né? Aposto que o Dean não comemorou.)** **{Charlly: Pobre Dean.}** E assim termina a história de uma dia nada comum em Hogwarts! **(Sophia: "Onde todo mundo se beijou e fez suruba!")**

_**FIM **_**(Maddie: ALELUIA!) {Charlly: Os anjos dizem amém!}**

Oie! Bem, espero que tenham gostado da fic! **(Sophia: Aqui ela escreveu certo õ.o) {Charlly: Õ_O Tenso.} **Aguardo reviews... **{Charlly: Espera sentada, meu bem.^^}  
><strong>Bjxx ;  
>Até a próxima!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia: Ah, nem foi tão mal assim... Ok, foi sim u.u HSAIUEHAISUEHASIU.<strong>

**Charlly: Eu tô com pena é do Ron, que teve que ouvir a Hermione cantar e ainda fingir que gostava.**

**Maddie: A Lilá foi afro-descente nos primeiros filmes, se tornou caucasiana no 6º (Valeu, Warner!), morreu no 8º e ainda teve de ouvir a Hermione **_**cantar**_**! Tem de ser canonizada, coitada! *Parte para o Vaticano, a fim de pedir a canonização de Lilá Brown***


End file.
